


The Crane Wife

by reapingfolk



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingfolk/pseuds/reapingfolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He loves her. And yeah, he knows she's a machine. He doesn't care. He loves her anyway.' Helo has a crane wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crane Wife




End file.
